Libby (Eden Rising)
Libby was a recurring character featured in the second season of Eden Rising. Libby was the poster girl for the Last Chance Society, who was partaking in a secret affair with the society's leader John Smith, that resulted in her giving birth to a child named Adam, and later left Libby an unfortunate victim in a twisted power struggle between John Smith and Father Warden. History Pre-series It is unknown how Libby stumbled upon the Last Chance Society, however it can be assumed that sometime before her introduction in the show, Libby and John Smith began an intimate secret affair. Season 2 Libby was introduced to newcomer Kelvin, acting as a friendly, robotic tour guide. She wore a huge poofy dress to cover up her pregnant belly. Later, she gives birth in secret and the entire birth is covered up. Libby is hidden away in the depths of the monastery, told to the public as being deathly ill, whilst the couple's baby is snuck out of the community by Gareth, and placed in the woods. The child is later "discovered" by John Smith while out on a hunting trip, and he adopts the child, naming him Adam. As one of the community's poster girls, she was always one of the first people to meet newcomers, as seen with Kelvin, and when Darla and Gwen arrive, they are given a friendly tour of the place by her. Libby was also a registered nurse, and took care of Leigh's dying father Ronnie. In his final moments, Libby suggested administering an injection that would soothe Ron to die painlessly. Not wanting to do it, Leigh stormed off and her boyfriend Tom did the job instead, allowing the old man to die in peace. When Adam is apparently kidnapped while being babysat by Ivy, Libby goes to the monastery to pray. She found herself a victim of the power struggle between her lover John and Father Warden, as Warden manipulated Gareth to strangle and murder Libby in an act of desperation and his want and need to be accepted and redeemed. This was Father Warden's twisted way of redemption, by claiming the world they live in is purgatory and 'killing' people in purgatory meant freeing their souls to go to Heaven for eternity. Gareth quickly saw that Libby's murder was not a catalyst for his own redemption, but part of Warden's attempts at getting rid of supporters, and those close to, John Smith. It was later revealed that Libby and Adam were intended "replacements" for the family John Smith lost, his infected wife Annie and infected infant son Adam, both of which are locked up in the monastery's basement. Smith however claimed that his relationships with Libby and their son Adam was "not the same" as his first wife and first child, hence why he kept their reanimated corpses in his basement even after trying to 'replace' them. Libby's corpse was seen in the monastery later, however she did not reanimate on-screen. It can be assumed that whether or not Libby ever did reanimate, her infected body was later reduced to ashes in the bomb that took out the Last Chance Society's community hours later. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters